Sin Lily
by Victoire Black
Summary: Bien que yo lo sabía... Sin Lily, mi vida no tenía sentido alguno, más que amarla y recordarla por el resto de mis días, por siempre y para siempre.


**Sin Lily.**

No lo podía creer.

Cuando me enteré lo que el Innombrable, el Señor de las Tinieblas, había hecho con mi gran amor, con mi Lily, me sentí muy dispuesto a dejar este mundo y emprender mi camino junto a ella.

¡Bien merecido tenía el Señor Oscuro el ser derrotado así por un niño de apenas un año! A pesar de eso, yo lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos de haber tenido una oportunidad... y de haber seguido vivo lord Voldemort, porque el pequeño lo había dejado en un limbo que no era ni vida ni muerte.

Corrí a la casa de los Potter apenas me enteré de lo sucedido, y a pesar de que la casa, en ruinas, aún ardía, no tuve problemas en entrar. En la sala, me regocijé un momento con la muerte del arrogante y altanero de James escoba-con-patas Potter, a quien tanto había odiado, y quien tanta humillación había provocado en mi en nuestros años de colegio.

Sin demorarme más, porque de un momento a otro la gente iba a comenzar a llegar para ver lo ocurrido, subí las escaleras de dos en dos, y entré por la primera puerta que encontré abierta.

Al verla ahí tirada, creí que alguien me acababa de arrancar el corazón de la manera más cruel, que mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza, y que nada jamás iba a volver a ser como era antes.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que todo fuera mentira, que ella iba a despertar y le iba a sonreír, con sus ojos verdes fijos en mi. Me quedé con ella unos minutos que parecieron horas, mientras el niño, el único sobreviviente de esa trágica noche, lloraba a mas no poder y cada vez más fuerte, reclamando la atención de su madre. No fui capaz de levantarme del suelo y soltar a Lily para ir a calmar al bebé, ya que nunca nadie lo había hecho por mi, ni en el peor momento de mi vida.

Sin Lily, el equilibrio de mi mundo se había perdido, y éste se había resquebrajado en mil pedazos.

Sin Lily, no había esperanza posible para un mundo feliz, dado que mi corazón se había ido con ella.

Sin Lily, no creí que fuera capaz de volver a sonreír, ya que nunca más iba a poder maravillarme con su sonrisa.

Sin Lily, mi vida no tenía sentido alguno, más que amarla y recordarla por el resto de mis días, por siempre y para siempre.

Desperté de mi ensimismamiento y la dejé ahí, sabiendo que los aurors pronto llegarían. Sin ninguna consideración por el niño, pasé por delante de su cuna y salí de la habitación para ir a la de Lily y ese desgraciado en busca de fotos, de algún recuerdo de ella.

Sobre la cama, me sorprendió ver una flor, una lila, y una carta... ¡con mi nombre en ella!, y claramente era la pulcra letra de mi pelirroja amiga. Agarré fotos, la carta y la flor, y desaparecí para aparecer nuevamente en mi casa de la calle de la Hilandera.

Llorando -parecía que mis ojos no se iban a secar jamás- abrí la carta, y lo que leí fue lo que más me sorprendió de todo lo ocurrido aquel Halloween:

_"Mi queridísimo Sev:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta probablemente sea porque mi presentimiento se cumplió y mi intuición no falló, y quien-vos-sabés acabó con mi vida, de la misma manera que lo hizo con muchas personas más. _

_Aunque yo no podía irme de este mundo sin antes confesar todo lo que pasó -lo que __**me**__ pasó- en estos años._

_Yo te amo, Severus. Te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, te amé siempre y hasta este momento no he dejado de amarte. _

_Mi embarazo sucedió justo en el momento que planeaba dejar a James para volver contigo. No quiero tampoco que odies a mi hijo por ello, porque ya bastante tengo con saber lo que me pueden llegar a odiar vos, James o Harry por estar confesando esto recién ahora, y muy posiblemente, después de muerta. _

_Cuidá a mi hijo, Sev, amalo, hacelo por mi... Juro que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir más, no dudaría en volver a tus brazos, aún con Harry, pero con mi amor hacia vos intacto._

_Por algo las cosas pasan..._

_Te encomiendo a mi único tesoro, a mi Harry, y espero que no me falles en el único pedido que jamás te haré._

_Tuya, _

_Lily Evans"_

Pero yo no podía cumplirlo; ese niño no era hijo en exclusiva de mi gran amor, sino que compartía también los genes de mi peor enemigo, la persona que más odié jamás. No podía dejar que todos se enteraran que yo quería al hijo de Potter, para eso estaban sus amigos animagos...

Y le fallé, sí, y merezco lo peor por ello. Le fallé, a la única persona en que en verdad amo y amé le fallé...

* * *

_Esto es algo que escribí hace mucho, y recién hoy vengo a subirlo acá, vaya a saber uno por qué. Espero que les guste :)_


End file.
